Gavin (The Walking Dead)
'''Gavin '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead's season seven and season eight. He is a high-ranking member of the Saviors. Personality Biography Background Season Seven Season Eight Gavin is present at a crisis meeting with Negan, Simon, Dwight, Gregory and Eugene Porter concerning the rebellion at Alexandria. The meeting is interrupted by gunfire coming from outside and they step out and Gavin is disturbed upon seeing the militia. Gavin is among the Savior Lieutenants at the Sanctuary as Rick Grimes and the Militia attempted to convince them to surrender. He tried to tell Rick to calm himself, but Rick refused. After Rick took the first shot at Negan, Gavin quickly dove for cover and retreated inside. The fence is blown apart and a herd of walkers is led inside, surrounding the Sanctuary. The lieutenants have a debate about to what to do about their current predicament. Gavin claims it's useless to get someone past the herd and suggests that they deal with the problem inside. He says that there must be a traitor among them, because it can't be a coincidence that the Militia attacked when they as the outpost heads were gathered, so someone must have snitched. Later he deduces that the outposts are being hit, because a delivery from his place had not yet arrived and he insists that deliveries from his outposts are never late. The meeting is interrupted by Laura who comes in and says the workers are coming up the stairs. The lieutenants exit the room and find the corridor full of workers who start making demands. One worker pulls out a gun to shoot Simon, Gavin immediately warns them and watches as Regina shoots the worker. They then hear whistling and everyone kneels as they know that it is Negan. Gavin is later present as Laura, Arat and Gary inform them that a Savior took weapons from the armory and armed the workers. Gavin and his men arrive at the Kingdom, setting off explosions and sending everyone into a panic. After everyone is rounded up, he demands that they bring forth King Ezekiel, who he knows is alive as he was not among the dead Kingdommers at his outpost. Seeing that no one will turn the king in, he unwillingly begins to blurt out numerous threats to scare the people into handing over Ezekiel, though that fails as well. As Gavin stands atop the back of a truck, ranting on about how's going to turn the situation into something traumatic if Ezekiel isn't brought before him, Ezekiel sets off explosions as a distraction and rams a school bus into the truck Gavin was standing on top, knocking him off. Ezekiel then hops off and allows his people to get away while Gavin pursues him. After Ezekiel willingly locked himself inside the Kingdom, Gavin tells him that he didn't want this to happen and that he actually liked him, nearly apologizing and feeling great remorse for Benjamin's death. He then orders his men to take Ezekiel hostage and break his arms if he tries anything, unaware that Morgan was listening on the other side of the wall. Gavin is seen guarding Ezekiel in the aftermath of the Kingdom assault. Gavin tells Ezekiel that Negan is going to kill him however Ezekiel just claims he ferried his people to freedom and says that what happens to him doesn't matter now. Gavin insists that it matters and that he liked Ezekiel. Ezekiel understood the world and the terms but now that's all gone thanks to Rick. Ezekiel urges Gavin to join Rick's side before it's too late for him. Gavin barks out orders to his men, but Ezekiel challenges his authority. A man loads Gavin's truck and Gavin insists they leave some room for Ezekiel. Gavin tries to explain himself to Ezekiel, stating that he wasn't hoping for this and doesn't like it. Ezekiel promises it is not late to change something that has already been decided, but Gavin says Ezekiel did just that and got him here. He radios for his other men but receives no response. Gavin tries to contact three of his Saviors via walkie but also gets no response and he hears gunfire in the distance, so he retreats to the auditorium with Ezekiel and the remaining Saviors. In the theater, Ezekiel is punched by Gavin, who insists it is too late. Ezekiel insists he was once saving Gavin's life, but he is no longer doing that. An explosion rings out from a side door and the Saviors shoot at it. Gavin orders them to stop before Carol Peletiers and Morgan kick down scenery on the stage and kill the remaining Saviors. Gavin is shot in the leg and manages to escape when he witnesses Morgan disembowel a Savior, but Morgan pursues him. He finds Gavin hiding in a shed and Morgan shoves him to the ground. Gavin begs Morgan for his life and insists Rick's group can't beat Negan. Gavin tells Morgan that killing him won't bring Benjamin back, so Morgan hauls Gavin up to his feet. Ezekiel and Carol urge Morgan to spare Gavin's life. Morgan is overwhelmed and tears up but when he is about to kill him, a fighting stick pierces Gavin's throat and Henry is revealed to be the killer. Gavin appears as a hallucination carrying a fighting stick similar to Morgan's with blood coming from the wound that killed him. He angrily taunted Morgan, saying he was the one who was supposed to kill him. Morgan then attempts to attack his hallucination, but he vanishes. Gavin's hallucination continues to haunt Morgan through the following events. Killed Victims Appearances Relationships Quotes Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Remorseful Category:Antagonists Category:Horror Characters Category:Posthumous Category:Henchmen Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cowards Category:Honorable Category:Extortionists